Cuddle An Angel
by CloudKitsune17
Summary: One stormy night, Ryou finds himself in Yami's embrace. shounenai YR


**Cuddle An Angel**

(-x-)(-x-)

Pairing(s): Yami x Ryou

Summary: One stormy night, Ryou finds himself in Yami's embrace. shounen-ai YR

(-x-)(-x-)

Thunder pounded and crackled loudly, lightning flashing brightly but quickly, and rain slammed against the house's roof and windows, along with a strong wind the whistled angerily to any who was still awake to listen.

And that was one Ryou Bakura.

Sighing, Ryou huddled a bit under his covers, jumping with each flash and pound of the storm outside. He shivered lightly, watching his window with scared chocolate orbs, the wind making the glass move, as if it was going to break anytime and allow the storm inside. A cold chill ran up his spine at that thought.

Sighing again, trying to calm his nerves, Ryou crawled out of bed, moving downstairs to fix himself some tea to help the calm he wished to possess again. Setting the water-filled kettle over the stove, Ryou turned it on, leaning against the counter with his arms wrapped around his chest, shivering.

Bakura, his yami, had left for the night with Malik and Marik, causing trouble no doubt. And with his father off on another dig, left Ryou all alone.

Just as the kettle began to whistle, drawing him out of his thoughts, he heard a faint knock at his front door. Blinking, Ryou quickly shut off the stove and removed the kettle to cool off on one of the other unused burner. Once that was done, Ryou slightly jogged towards the door, unlocking it and opening it just a crack, peeking an eye out to see who it was.

"Hello..?" he asked softly, almost unheard over the wind.

"Good to see you are well, Ryou," replied a _very_ familiar, deep voice, "Can I come in?"

"Oh!" Ryou eeped, embarressed, before opening the door wide enough, "Of course you can, Yami. You're welcome here... as long as Bakura doesn't know..."

Chuckling, Yami let himself in, taking the door from Ryou and shutting it behind him. Smiling at the boy in silk, pale blue pajamas, Yami asked, "Is he home, by any chance?"

"No," Ryou shook his head, "He's out playing with his friends... Did you wish to speak with him?"

"No, no," Yami shook his head quickly, "Just making sure whether it was safe for me to wander around freely or hide in your bedroom closet like last time."

"Oh," Ryou blinked, before letting a laugh escape him at the memory and the discruntled look on Yami's face when he came out with a pair of black silk boxers on his head, "Ya, don't need to do that again. You're safe."

"Good," Yami sighed, relieved. Just then, Yuugi's yami noticed something else as he asked, "Why are you still up, anyways? I'm sure me knocking on your door didn't wake you."

"Oh, no," Ryou shrugged, walking back itno the kitchen with Yami right behind, "I couldn't sleep, that's all."

"Couldn't sleep, huh?" Yami repeated, looking in thought, "How come?"

"Anou..." Ryou blushed, embarressed as he mumbled, "Nothing really..."

"Why don't I believe you?" Yami smirked lightly, "Come on now, little one. You can tell me."

Blinking at the yami, unsure, Ryou sighed, deverting his eyes to his kettle as he answered, "... The storm..."

"The storm?" Yami repeated, rubbing his chin in thought, "What's wrong with it? Yuugi was the same way... That's why he invited Jounouchi over to keep him company."

"And you are here why?" Ryou raised his eyes to meet Yami's crimson ones, "I thought you'd like to keep an eye on Yuugi, even with his friends hanging around."

"Because Yuugi wanted a different comfort I do not wish to watch," Yami smiled a secret smile, "And I thought you might need someone to keep you company, if you were still up, which you are."

"Meaning you were lonely and decided to come visit, ne?" Ryou smiled sweetly, giggling, "That's cute."

"So can I stay the night?" Yami asked, looking out a window to watch the never ending storm.

"Of course," Ryou chirped, "Would you like something to drink? I was just fixing up some tea."

"Sure," Yami shrugged, smiling down at Ryou, happy to be out of the rain at last.

Ryou pulled out two cups and tea bags from the cupboards, setting the cups down on the counter and dropping each teabag in both of the cups. Once done, he picked up the kettle and poured an even amount in each cup, placing the kettle back where it was in the first place. That done, the albino teen pulled out two spoons, setting them both next to a cup before turning to Yami and asking, "Would you like any sugar or honey?"

"Um... Sure," Yami shrugged again, looking clueless, causing Ryou to giggle softly.

"All right then," Ryou replied, pulling out the sugar jar shaped as a cat and bear-shaped honey bottle. With that, Ryou placed a certain amount of both sugar and honey in each cup, mixing it all together with one of the spoons he pulled out earlier. Taking a sip of one of the cups, Ryou nodded with a pleased smile, handing the other cup politely over to Yami, "Here you go."

Taking a tentative sip of his own, unsure still, Yami couldn't help but hum a pleased moan, licking his lips at the sweet taste, replying, "This is really good, Ryou."

"Thank you," Ryou blushed, but pleased with the compliment.

Yami placed his cup to the side, watching Ryou entently as he sipped from his own, a pink hue still enlightening his cheeks. Licking his lips again, this time at the sweet sight of Ryou instead of his tea, Yami walked towards the younger boy, (1) wrapping his arms around his waist from behind, receaving a surprised squeak.

"Y-Yami!" Ryou pouted, blush increasing, "What are you doing?"

"Cuddling an angel," Yami whispered into Ryou's ear, laying a soft kiss on it lovingly, "Is that a bad thing?"

Sighing with a roll of his chocolate eyes, Ryou answered, "No, its not. But we're not doing anything else, all right? Explaining to Bakura why you're in my bed _naked_ is one thing, but to Marik and Malik, too? Not happening."

"Deal," Yami purred, tightening his hold on Ryou, "We'll just cuddle... And ignore the storm all night."

"Deal," Ryou nodded, giggling as Yami started placing butterfly kisses on the back of his neck, tickling him, "Yami! Don't do that!"

Yami only smiled in response and continued his tickle/kissing torture. Hey, it was better then just harmlessly cuddling. And Yami enjoyed it lots.

-owari-

(-x-)(-x-)

1 - Dude... Ryou is WAAAY younger then Yami. Haha!


End file.
